


Верить или нет?

by LilyHyphenRose



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender: The Eight Pages
Genre: Dark, Detectives, Forests, Gen, Horror, Monsters, Psychological Horror, Survival, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyHyphenRose/pseuds/LilyHyphenRose
Summary: Кейт не верила слухам.
Kudos: 1





	Верить или нет?

Верить или нет — личное дело каждого.

Сомнения и страх перед неизвестным закрались в души местных жителей, заставляли с содроганием понимать, что в лесу творится что-то поистине ужасное. Все это было плодом тех необъяснимых таинственных исчезновений детей, которых в последний раз видели как раз недалеко от леса.

Ни один ребенок так и не был найден. Ни одно тело так и не было обнаружено.

Все чисто и никаких следов.

Исчезновения происходят всегда ночью. Что же так влечет детей в этот жуткий лес? Кто или что уводит их из дома, словно гамельнский крысолов, играя на своей заколдованной флейте?

Ответа нет до сих пор.

Ни полиция, ни кто-то еще не может дать ровным счетом никакого нормального объяснения, что же случилось с пропавшими на самом деле, живы ли они, найдутся ли когда.

Они и сами не знают.

Семьи боятся за своих детей. Не отпускают гулять одних. Не подпускают к лесу.

Дети по-прежнему исчезают.

Кажется, люди начинают верить во что-то совершенно невероятное. Так появился слух о чудовище, что похищает беззащитных детей. Слух, в который поверили многие.

В лес больше никто не ходит.

***

Кейт была уже хорошо осведомлена о печальных событиях, происходящих в городе. Будучи из полиции, она искренне желала помочь тем семьям, чьи дети были похищены, и остановить маньяка. Она не верила слухам, что появились вокруг этого дела. Девушка была твердо уверена, что за всем стоит очередной психопат, который выбирает себе в качестве жертв детей, находя их легкой добычей. Решив лично во всем разобраться и надеясь отыскать хоть какие-нибудь зацепки, которые ранее не были замечены, Кейт отправилась в лес.

Почему-то пойти в злосчастный лес она решила именно ночью.

Было уже за полночь, когда вооруженная лишь небольшим фонариком и видеокамерой для съемки своего расследования девушка оказалась у огороженного участка леса, где, по ее мнению, можно было бы найти что-то стоящее, что поможет полиции в деле. Пистолета или газового баллончика у Кейт с собой не оказалось, как она запоздало поняла.

«Да, молодец, Кейт, будешь от маньяка фонариком отбиваться», — корила себя героиня, но отчаиваться не собиралась.

Проверив зарядку на камере, девушка включила ее, как только перелезла через сетчатый забор. Зябко подернув плечами, она медленно двинулась вперед. Фонарик светил не больно-то ярко, но достаточно, чтобы разглядеть дорогу под ногами и прямые стволы деревьев, уходившие высоко в небо. Кругом стояла тишина, которую нарушали лишь размеренный стрекот сверчков и звук шагов девушки. Она подняла голову и увидела небо, чей свод был в россыпи звезд.

«Красиво», — быстро промелькнула мысль.

Тем не менее, останавливаться Кейт не собиралась, ведь она пришла сюда не природой любоваться. Бдительность тоже нельзя было терять ни на минуту: кто знает, что скрывали в себе недра этого лесного участка.

Через несколько минут взгляду героини предстало большое засохшее дерево, выглядевшее в темноте ночи довольно пугающе. Обойдя вокруг него, Кейт заметила прицепленную к сухому стволу записку, написанную, по всей вероятности, ребенком.

_«Помоги мне»._

«Что это значит? Наверное, один из похищенных детей каким-то образом смог оставить для нас это послание. Теперь нужно взять след», — размышляла девушка, держа в руках грязный листок с корявой надписью.

Где-то раздался треск веток. Кейт начала быстро озираться по сторонам, чувствуя все нарастающую тревогу. Нет, ей не страшно, ей нужно просто продолжать свои поиски дальше.

Чем дольше девушка блуждала по лесу, тем все чаще ей казалось, будто кто-то за ней следит. Кто-то определенно ходил за ней, и, скорее всего, именно его-то героиня и искала. Поблизости снова послышался шорох.

Кейт нашла уже семь записок, оставленных в надежде уберечь от смертельной опасности.

_«Оставь меня одного»._

_«Всегда смотрит. Нет глаз»._

_«Преследует»._

_«Не сможешь убежать»._

_«Не смотри… Или он заберет тебя»._

_«Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет…»_

Все эти послания каждый раз, как она их находила, приводили героиню в ужас. На четвертой и последней записках девушка заметила небрежно начерканный силуэт. По своему виду он напоминал человека, мужчину в костюме. У него были длинные худые руки, а лицо полностью отсутствовало.

О, как же некстати она вспомнила о тех глупых слухах, распространившихся в городе.

— Что, черт возьми, здесь происходит?.. — прошептала Кейт, чувствуя, как ее всю охватывает настоящая паника. Сердце зашлось в бешеном ритме, дыхание участилось, тело сковал страх перед неизвестным. Что ее ждет впереди? Что значат все эти послания? Что сталось с теми, кто их оставил? Вопросы сыпались как из рога изобилия, но ни на один из них ответа так и не нашлось.

Кажется, она опять только что увидела нечто светлое среди деревьев. Почему-то камера в очередной раз дала сбой, на дисплее появились помехи.

Нет, нет, нет. Кейт все это лишь кажется, ее никто не преследует, никаких чудовищ не бывает, людей без лиц тем более.

«А _не_ людей?» — донесся голос из подсознания.

Кейт выключила фонарик. Ей казалось это единственным правильным решением. Помехи пропали. Сердце по-прежнему стучало где-то в горле.

Сколько еще записок осталось найти, девушке было неизвестно. Но она отчетливо понимала, что приблизилась как никогда близко к разгадке. Она почти у цели.

 _Ей_ осталось совсем немного.

Небольшая постройка не внушала и йоты доверия. Выглядела она мрачно, девушке казалось, будто внутри что-то затаилось и только ждало момента, чтобы напасть. Заходить совершенно не хотелось, но другого выбора не предоставлялось.

Кейт зашла внутрь. Помещение было отделано белой плиткой, пол оказался местами разбит. Кейт все больше нервничала. Теперь, когда ей стало по-настоящему страшно, она больше не смела отрицать свой страх. Каждый шаг давался с трудом. Девушка была на грани истерики.

Еще чуть-чуть, сейчас она найдет очередную записку и уйдет отсюда раз и навсегда.

Походив по коридорам, девушка заметила несколько изменений: стул, который сначала был в комнате, вдруг нашелся валяющимся посреди одного из проходов. В самой же комнате теперь ничего не было.

— Что за…

Вот это ее еще больше выбило из колеи. Внезапно героиня увидела на стене знакомого вида записку. Итак, что же на ней?..

Никакой надписи нет. Это рисунок, на котором детской рукой изображены елки и опять то странное существо в костюме.

Уже восемь страниц было найдено.

Кейт прислушалась. Было тихо. Позволив себе выдохнуть и немного расслабиться, девушка повернулась. Леденящий душу крик, полный ужаса вырвался у Кейт, едва та увидела перед собой то самое существо, которое только что разглядывала на рисунке.

На помехи в камере девушка уже не обращала внимания, неожиданно она нашла в себе силы, чтобы убежать. Кейт не была готова воспринимать _такую_ действительность. Девушка отказывалась верить в то, что происходило, в то, что ей удалось увидеть.

В строгом черном костюме. Высокий. Очень худой. С неестественно длинными руками. Без лица.

И вот это существо теперь преследует ее, Кейт.

«Что... Что же он такое?! Неужели все, что говорили, правда? Как такое возможно? Боже...» — Кейт начала рыдать. Она бежала без оглядки, чувствуя на лице собственные слезы.

Бежать…

Бежать…

Только бы убежать!..

Ей не хотелось вот так умирать. Но существо, от которого она так неистово убегала, очень скоро возникло прямо перед ней. Словно из ниоткуда. Кейт ничего не смогла предпринять. Да и не успела бы.

Последнее, что она увидела в своей жизни, было бледное, словно бумага лицо, на котором в отличие от всех ей знакомых лиц не было абсолютно ничего.

***

Полиция продолжает дело о пропавшей на задании сотруднице полиции.

Дети по-прежнему исчезают.

О лесе и о том, что там водится, никто не смеет заговаривать.

_11.05.2013_


End file.
